vampiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirates: Black Heart
Black Heart is the fourth novel in the Vampirates series. Following on from the lives of Grace and Connor Tempest. 'Synopis' There's a new ship of vampirates roaming the seas, leaving a trail of fear and devastation in its wake, led by Sidorio. When a high-profile pirate is slain, the Pirate Federation takes decisive action and dedicates Cheng Li's ship to be the first of many ships to be vampirate assassins. Amongst the dynamic crew is young pirate prodigy Connor Tempest and his two academy friends Jacoby Blunt and Jasmine Peacock. Meanwhile, Connor's twin sister Grace enjoys a bittersweet reunion with their mother, Sally, who has some important and shocking news for her daughter. As Grace uncovers the truth about her family's past, she realizes that she and Connor face a daunting and uncertain future, because Grace and Connor are half vampires and half human. Alas, Sally dies, and Connor then "kills" Lady Lola Lockwood by beheading her with a special sword. Sidoro then tries to kill him but then Cheng Li tells him that Connor is his son. On hearing this shocking piece of news, Cheng Li "promises" that if he lets Connor go, she will bring him Grace, too Characters *Connor Tempest – the fourteen-year-old orphan, pirate, protagonist, dhampir (1/2 vampire 1/2 mortal) and twin brother to Grace Tempest now traveling with new captain Cheng Li *Grace Tempest – fourteen-old orphan, protagonist, and dhampir (1/2 vampire 1/2 mortal). Twin sister of Connor Tempest and love interest of Lorcan Furey. *Sidorio — Biological father of Grace & Connor. Self-proclaimed King of the vampirates Ambitious rebel of [[The Nocturne]]. Captain of [[The Blood Captain]] *Darcy - "Figurehead by day, figure of fun by night." Lively crewmember of [[The Nocturne]],ampirate. A good friend of Grace's. Before death, was a flapper in the 1920s, died on a cruise ship (The Titania) which was struck by lightning. * Moonshine Wrathe- Barbarro and Tofie's son. Has a dislike for Connor and no respect for anyone else. *Matilda ("Ma" or "Kitty") Kettle – Owner of Ma Kettle's Tavern. *[[Mosh Zu Kamal-The founder of Sanctuary. Friend of the Captain and vampirate guru. *Sugar Pie – server at Ma Kettle's Tavern (hints in Tide of Terror that Connor has a crush on Sugar Pie). *Jez Stukeley-Former Pirate; returns as a Vampirate lieutenant to Captain Sidorio *Johnny Desperado-A vampire residing in Sanctuary. Johnny becomes Grace's friend while Lorcan is recovering from his blindness, but later betrays her. Now a deputy on the Blood Captain. *Jacoby Blunt-Connor's friend on Cheng li's ship. Former student of Pirate Academy and Deputy of The Tiger *Jasmine Peacock-Pirate on The Tiger, former student of Pirate Academy. She and Connor have feelings for each other, but she does not know how to tell Jacoby, her current "boyfriend". *Sally — Grace and Connor's mother. *Lady Lola Lockwood — Female vampire, captain of the "Vagabond"; leads a crew of female vampires.Wife of Sidorio *Lorcan Furey — Vampire, male. From the Nocturne. Love interest of Grace.